Clockwork's Daughter
by Lappalla
Summary: He stopped the viewer just in time to see Danny, Dark Dan, and The Teen Titans. But the last person in the picture caused a slight smile to appear on his young face. “Amelia Clockwork, it looks like you have a challenging journey ahead of you,”
1. Prologue

The Ghost Zone had a particularly strange silence to it as Clockwork drifted through the halls of his ghost lair. From what he had been feeling, he knew something bad was going to happen, and soon. As he entered the main hall his time viewer glowed eerily in the pitch black of the lair. Clockwork hurried over to it, quickly he gazed upon it and witnessed the upcoming events.

"Dark Dan.. I must find a way to stop this," He said to himself while forwarding time a few months into the future. "There must be something," he muttered to himself as he scanned the time stream. "There," He stopped the viewer just in time to see Danny, Dark Dan, and The Teen Titans. But the last person in the picture caused a slight smile to appear on his young face.

"Amelia Clockwork, it looks like you have a challenging journey ahead of you," Clockwork said as the high pitched, menacing laugh of Dark Dan erupted from his prison in the Fenton Thermos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I started writing this a couple of days ago. The chapter will more than likely get longer :D So enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen titans.  
**

"Danny it's been days since the last ghost attack," Sam yawned as she spoke to Danny through the Fenton Phones.

"Really Dude, we all need sleep, including you," replied Tucker.

"Just because we haven't seen a ghost in days doesn't mean that they aren't hiding somewhere and planning some evil scheme to -" Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny whirled around to catch a glimpse of a fast moving shadow quickly rounding the corner. "Ughh guys? I think I found something."

"Well who is it? Skulker? Technus? The box Ghost?" San asked impatiently.

"I don't think so, they usually just hit first and talk second. This one is different.." Danny replied. "I'm going to follow it, meet me by the Nasty Burger, it's heading in that direction."

"Alright Danny, just don't do anything stupid. You don't know what this thing can do." Replied Sam.

"Yes Mom, I won't do anything stupid like follow it. OOO"

"Haha," Sam muttered while adding something that sounded vaguely like "shut up".

* * *

_It's taking him longer than I expected to confront me. _I thought to myself. _Maybe he lost interest and he -_

"Whoa!" I yelled as I was quickly shot out of my trance and shoved to the ground.

"Who are you?" Danny questioned. _Looks like he was following me, just waiting for the right moment to attack. _"Ugh Hello? I asked you a question!"

"Haha! Clockwork said you were impatient. Then again I really should've seen that coming, seeing as you are a teenager…" I said, while Danny looked stunned.

"Wait, What did you just say?" He asked.

"Umm that I should've seen that coming seeing as you are a-"I was suddenly cut off by Danny.

"No! the ting before that!"

"That Clockwork said you were impatient?" I replied with no emotion.

"Yeah. . Did Clockwork send you here? An you Still didn't answer my first question. Who are you? He asked cautiously.

"Of course Clockwork sent me. If he didn't you would be the one in this uncomfortable position on the ground and not me, and my name is Amelia, Amelia Clockwork. I'm his daughter." I answered. Danny looked confused, so I continued. "The daughter of time, ring any bells? Wait of course!! He didn't tell you! Ughh I should have remembered that!"

"Wait so why are you here? Why didn't Clockwork just come, he has all the time in the world!" He asked rather loud.

"Okay Danny calm down, you don't need to shout, and can you please let me up, seeing as though I'm not the enemy here.." Danny blushed and quickly got up.

"Yeah uhh sorry. So why did he send you here? Is this about Dark Dan?"

"Danny? Where are you? Tucker and I are at the Nasty Burger, did you find out what that thing was?" Sam impatiently.

"Sam," Danny said, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Unfortunately, Danny, It is about Dark Dan. That's also half the reason Clockwork sent me to come find you," I said, carefully trying not to interrupt to much of his conversation. Trying to get his attention.

"Okay, well how about you come with me to the Nasty Burger and you can explain it all to me there," Danny asked cautiously.

"Will there be.. Uhh.. Other-er. People there?" I stuttered.

"No It's usually empty at this time of night," Danny replied. _Considering it's three in the morning and it's closed, _he thought silently to himself.

"Alright then, I'll go. But if anyone shows up.. I have to leave." I replied slowly.

"Okay then." he said confused. Then he flew silently ahead of me, and a quickly followed. _You better be right dad, _I thought to myself. _I just hope your right._

**So...? What do you think??? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam**

_ Ughhh where is he, and who was he talking to? _I thought to myself, while pacing around the front entrance to the Nasty Burger restaurant.

"Sam.. What are you doing?" Tucker asked slowly as I realized I had imprinted a faint trail in the ground from all my pacing. While as Tucker just sat there playing with his PDA.

"Tucker aren't you worried?!? Danny could have run into some ghost maniac and all we can do is sit here and wait for him to get back!!" Tucker looked stunned, and I felt just a bit guilty, "I'm sorry Tucker.. I shouldn't have blown my top like that." I said staring at the ground.

"It's okay Sam. Danny can handle anything thrown at him, whether is be a million ghosts or Flash shoving him in a locker," he said walking over with a grim on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh. But I stopped immediately after I saw Danny, and what looked to be Clockwork.. But only different.. And .. A girl..

**Clockwork**

"Clockwork you know that this is breaking all the rules!" Shouted the Observers. I had to grin slightly.

"What you see Observers is not exactly the whole picture. The time stream works in ways you can't even imagine. You see what I show you, and still you don't see the whole picture. The minute you see anything involving Dark Dan and Danny you jump to conclusions, without seeing the minor gears that bring it all together." I said slowly, watching as the Observers took it all in. Then I switched from my elderly form into my main form. The slight shock it gives them is quite amusing.

"Clockwork we do not understand your foolish riddles. You were given responsibility of the boy and his other half, and now you question our judgment when the picture clearly shows Dark Dan battling with the Phantom," They replied. They still don't get it. I slowly floated over to the time viewer and waved my staff over it, and as the picture cleared the observers gasped in amazement.

"Do you understand now? You only see a portion of the picture, while I see all it's individual details, and clearly what you see in front of you shows that young Daniel will not lose, for he has with him a power so great that only I can stop myself," I stated softly, turning my gaze on the viewer to see my daughter walking slowly along a road in Amity Park, with young Daniel beside her.

"Clockwork you never told us that Amelia would be involved with all of this. But you are still interfering with time and that is against the rules." The Observants replied, clearly shocked but still incredible calm. I turned to them slowly and smiled.

"On the contrary, I have not interfered with anything, I have only set the tables fro what is to come. It was Amelia who decided to fulfill this duty, and she is not kept under your rules."

"Fine Clockwork, you have somehow slipped through this, but you should know that you are responsible for them all now." they said turning away and leaving the room. I watched as they exited the room and turned my attention back to the viewer.

"Your doing well Amelia, you just have to remember your only weakness. Be careful." I said and then watched the pieces fall into place.

**Amelia**

_He hasn't asked me a single question since we left the alley. _I thought to myself while quietly walking behind Danny. _He hasn't even asked why I'm walking. That would be a big shocker to any ghost, or should I say half ghost, that's traveling with another ghost. He must be thinking something._ We continued walking until Danny slowed to a stop and waited fro me to catch up.

He looked at my carefully, clearly wanting something, but still hesitant. Then he finally broke the silence, "What- ugh -," he stuttered, still stopped in midair he examined what was in front of him. He clearly wasn't going to ask me anything unless I stepped in.

"Danny, I know what you want to ask. You have many questions, some that I can answer, while others I cannot. But I have a question for you too," I said slowly as he looked at me and snapped out of his trance. "Why are we going to .. The Nasty Burger?"

He took little time answering the question, "Because my friends are there waiting for me, and I want them to hear what you have to say too.. Whatever it is." He stared down at the ground, but his head snapped up quickly when he heard me gasp. He looked shocked but concerned.

"You mean.. there-re will -- be-e pe-eople there?!" I said shocked, slowly backing away. He glancing at me with wonder. _Of course he doesn't understand, he doesn't know yet_, I thought to myself, _and it isn't time to tell him yet. I have t think of something fast. _"I mean- umm - no problem, where are they?" _whew, saved by bell, so to speak._

_ "_Are you hiding something from me?" he asked cautiously, and he stared at me intently. It seemed like the whole word had frozen in time. Wait, it had.

"Amelia, you must hurry," Clockwork said looking at me. I floated up to him and stared at him.

"you have always had the gift of showing up in just the right places, or the right time, dad." I said quickly embracing him in a hug, but I quickly let go and smiled.

"You shouldn't worry about things that are to come Amelia. Danny will find out your weakness in a matter of minutes, when you meet with his friends Sam and Tucker. I know you don't want to, but you have to. The easiest way to tell him, is to show him. Now go and meet with his friends, and atleast take joy in making new friends. Though it is quite strange. Danny has never met a full ghost that is human. Nor one that can't interact with humans without first creating a bond with them." He said seriously, "Now go, and have a nice sleep, and don't worry everything is piecing together." He looked at me and with that he disappeared and time jumped back.

"And- Whoa? How did you get up there so fast?" Danny asked looking slightly shocked but amused. I smiled and floated back down and started walking towards the "Nasty Burger". Danny followed behind slightly confused. _Ugh pull it together Amelia, it's the only way you can physically help them! _I thought to myself. Then the Nasty Burger appeared as we rounded the corner. What I saw amused me and slightly frightened me at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh. What I saw was obviously one of Danny's friends running around screaming as the other chased him while laughing manically. Then they stopped and one of them glared in my direction.

"Amelia, these are my friends, Sam," He pointed to the girl dressed in black that was just recently chasing the other, "And this is Tucker," he said pointed to the boy who was wearing a smirk and a red, supposedly French, hat. He walked over to me and leaned against the lamppost next to us.

"Hey there beautiful, I'm Tucker, Tucker Fole-" He said then his hand slipped and he fell knocking me to the ground.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" I murmured, as I scurried to my feet, looking around quickly. Then I decided that I needed to tell them. Tucker looked at me confused, and he was about to say something when I quickly and angrily interrupted him. "Danny, Sam, and Tucker. It is extremely important that you listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you, because in less than one minute I will most likely be out cold," I said. I started to feel weaker, I had to tell them quickly. "My name is Amelia Clockwork and I am the daughter of Clockwork the Master of Time. He sent me here to help Danny, but that is not important right now-"

"What-" Danny began but I cut him off. I began to sway but still held myself together.

"I was created out of time, being between human and ghost, so basically half but still not like Danny here, but I'm wasting my time. Because of this I cannot have any physical contact with a human without going through a rather painful sleep. But after I will be fine and will be immune to that person's contact," I swayed dangerously, almost falling into Danny's arms. But I continued, "Okay I do not have much more time, so I need you to switch to your human form Danny and you and Sam need to touch my hand like Tucker did, accidentally of course." I swayed again this time tripping over my feet and landing in the human arms of Danny, while soon after being touched on the hand by Sam. "Okay good, now - you . .jus-t.. ha-ve ..to ..wa-it." Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay hey guys! I worked hard on this chapter and I was so excited to post it that I didn't leave you a message (sorry) Yeah , but I plan to write the new chapter tonight.. in like a few minutes actually. It will be up so. and I hope you love it. **

Thanks 3

**Sam**

_ Ughhh where is he, and who was he talking to? _I thought to myself, while pacing around the front entrance to the Nasty Burger restaurant.

"Sam.. What are you doing?" Tucker asked slowly as I realized I had imprinted a faint trail in the ground from all my pacing. While as Tucker just sat there playing with his PDA.

"Tucker aren't you worried?!? Danny could have run into some ghost maniac and all we can do is sit here and wait for him to get back!!" Tucker looked stunned, and I felt just a bit guilty, "I'm sorry Tucker.. I shouldn't have blown my top like that." I said staring at the ground.

"It's okay Sam. Danny can handle anything thrown at him, whether is be a million ghosts or Flash shoving him in a locker," he said walking over with a grim on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh. But I stopped immediately after I saw Danny, and what looked to be Clockwork.. But only different.. And .. A girl..

**Clockwork**

"Clockwork you know that this is breaking all the rules!" Shouted the Observers. I had to grin slightly.

"What you see Observers is not exactly the whole picture. The time stream works in ways you can't even imagine. You see what I show you, and still you don't see the whole picture. The minute you see anything involving Dark Dan and Danny you jump to conclusions, without seeing the minor gears that bring it all together." I said slowly, watching as the Observers took it all in. Then I switched from my elderly form into my main form. The slight shock it gives them is quite amusing.

"Clockwork we do not understand your foolish riddles. You were given responsibility of the boy and his other half, and now you question our judgment when the picture clearly shows Dark Dan battling with the Phantom," They replied. They still don't get it. I slowly floated over to the time viewer and waved my staff over it, and as the picture cleared the observers gasped in amazement.

"Do you understand now? You only see a portion of the picture, while I see all it's individual details, and clearly what you see in front of you shows that young Daniel will not lose, for he has with him a power so great that only I can stop myself," I stated softly, turning my gaze on the viewer to see my daughter walking slowly along a road in Amity Park, with young Daniel beside her.

"Clockwork you never told us that Amelia would be involved with all of this. But you are still interfering with time and that is against the rules." The Observants replied, clearly shocked but still incredible calm. I turned to them slowly and smiled.

"On the contrary, I have not interfered with anything, I have only set the tables fro what is to come. It was Amelia who decided to fulfill this duty, and she is not kept under your rules."

"Fine Clockwork, you have somehow slipped through this, but you should know that you are responsible for them all now." they said turning away and leaving the room. I watched as they exited the room and turned my attention back to the viewer.

"Your doing well Amelia, you just have to remember your only weakness. Be careful." I said and then watched the pieces fall into place.

**Amelia**

_He hasn't asked me a single question since we left the alley. _I thought to myself while quietly walking behind Danny. _He hasn't even asked why I'm walking. That would be a big shocker to any ghost, or should I say half ghost, that's traveling with another ghost. He must be thinking something._ We continued walking until Danny slowed to a stop and waited fro me to catch up.

He looked at my carefully, clearly wanting something, but still hesitant. Then he finally broke the silence, "What- ugh -," he stuttered, still stopped in midair he examined what was in front of him. He clearly wasn't going to ask me anything unless I stepped in.

"Danny, I know what you want to ask. You have many questions, some that I can answer, while others I cannot. But I have a question for you too," I said slowly as he looked at me and snapped out of his trance. "Why are we going to .. The Nasty Burger?"

He took little time answering the question, "Because my friends are there waiting for me, and I want them to hear what you have to say too.. Whatever it is." He stared down at the ground, but his head snapped up quickly when he heard me gasp. He looked shocked but concerned.

"You mean.. there-re will -- be-e pe-eople there?!" I said shocked, slowly backing away. He glancing at me with wonder. _Of course he doesn't understand, he doesn't know yet_, I thought to myself, _and it isn't time to tell him yet. I have t think of something fast. _"I mean- umm - no problem, where are they?" _whew, saved by bell, so to speak._

_ "_Are you hiding something from me?" he asked cautiously, and he stared at me intently. It seemed like the whole word had frozen in time. Wait, it had.

"Amelia, you must hurry," Clockwork said looking at me. I floated up to him and stared at him.

"you have always had the gift of showing up in just the right places, or the right time, dad." I said quickly embracing him in a hug, but I quickly let go and smiled.

"You shouldn't worry about things that are to come Amelia. Danny will find out your weakness in a matter of minutes, when you meet with his friends Sam and Tucker. I know you don't want to, but you have to. The easiest way to tell him, is to show him. Now go and meet with his friends, and atleast take joy in making new friends. Though it is quite strange. Danny has never met a full ghost that is human. Nor one that can't interact with humans without first creating a bond with them." He said seriously, "Now go, and have a nice sleep, and don't worry everything is piecing together." He looked at me and with that he disappeared and time jumped back.

"And- Whoa? How did you get up there so fast?" Danny asked looking slightly shocked but amused. I smiled and floated back down and started walking towards the "Nasty Burger". Danny followed behind slightly confused. _Ugh pull it together Amelia, it's the only way you can physically help them! _I thought to myself. Then the Nasty Burger appeared as we rounded the corner. What I saw amused me and slightly frightened me at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh. What I saw was obviously one of Danny's friends running around screaming as the other chased him while laughing manically. Then they stopped and one of them glared in my direction.

"Amelia, these are my friends, Sam," He pointed to the girl dressed in black that was just recently chasing the other, "And this is Tucker," he said pointed to the boy who was wearing a smirk and a red, supposedly French, hat. He walked over to me and leaned against the lamppost next to us.

"Hey there beautiful, I'm Tucker, Tucker Fole-" He said then his hand slipped and he fell knocking me to the ground.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" I murmured, as I scurried to my feet, looking around quickly. Then I decided that I needed to tell them. Tucker looked at me confused, and he was about to say something when I quickly and angrily interrupted him. "Danny, Sam, and Tucker. It is extremely important that you listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you, because in less than one minute I will most likely be out cold," I said. I started to feel weaker, I had to tell them quickly. "My name is Amelia Clockwork and I am the daughter of Clockwork the Master of Time. He sent me here to help Danny, but that is not important right now-"

"What-" Danny began but I cut him off. I began to sway but still held myself together.

"I was created out of time, being between human and ghost, so basically half but still not like Danny here, but I'm wasting my time. Because of this I cannot have any physical contact with a human without going through a rather long but relaxing sleep.. But after I will be fine and will be immune to that person's contact," I swayed dangerously, almost falling into Danny's arms. But I continued, "Okay I do not have much more time, so I need you to switch to your human form Danny and you and Sam need to touch my hand like Tucker did, accidentally of course." I swayed again this time tripping over my feet and landing in the human arms of Danny, while soon after being touched on the hand by Sam. "Okay good, now - you . .jus-t.. ha-ve ..to ..wa-it." Then everything went black.


End file.
